Life in Club Penguin: Icy
by RedSnapper1
Summary: Icy is a new member in Club Penguin. She meets wonderful friends and has wonderful adventures. But of course, a story is incomplete without some bumps on the road. Please review!
1. Day 1

Day 1

"Today is your first day of being a member, Icy! I'm so proud of you! Now you can finally live your own life!" my mother rubbed the top of my head with her flipper and I bent down to pick up my bag which was full of stuff

"Let's send postcards to each other once in awhile! I'm not sure where my new igloo will be but I hope I can choose one that is near our house!" I replied. My mom wiped her tears off her face and smiled

"Good luck, Icy!" she waved good-bye to me and I set off.

As you probably know, my name is Icy and I'm 20 day old penguin. Today is my first day of being a member in Club Penguin after living with my mom as a non-member. I am a yellow penguin and I was dressed in a blond, two ponytailed wig and a green turtleneck. Also, in case you're wondering...I don't have any friends, _yet_. I thought it would be a good idea to get something to eat first before finding an igloo so I walked to the town and settled down inside the coffee shop. I took my bag off my back and dumped it onto the sofa beside the door and I reached inside my bag and pulled out this little yellow pouch that all members get on the last day of being a non-member and they get a pouch according to their colour that comes with a free 100 coins. The pouch may be small but it could fit a billion coins inside. I left my bag there and walked towards the counter where a brown penguin was wearing a dark green apron and was smiling at me as I looked at the menu

"What would you like today miss?" he asked. I turned my attention away from the menu and looked at the penguin

"I would like a cup of coffee please." I said

"Big, medium or small?"

"Small."

"That would be 10 coins please." he held out his flipper to receive the coins from me. He then took the coins and he turned around and opened a cupboard at the top and he put the coins inside a small box. He turned around again and took a cup beside him and poured some hot coffee inside the cup then handed it to me, "Enjoy your coffee!" he said. I smiled

"Thank you!" I walked away with the coffee and went back to where my bag was and sat down and started drinking the coffee. As I drank the coffee, penguins went in and out and some went upstairs.

I finished my coffee and put the cup down on the table in front of the other sofa and grabbed my bag. I was about to leave when suddenly, a penguin, who was dressed in black from head to toe, burst through the door and held up a money bag

"Give me all your money! Now!" he yelled. The penguin behind the counter ducked down and hid there. The robber looked at me and my eyes widened

"Money! _Now!_" he demanded and drew closer to me. I screamed for my life

"Please don't hurt me! Today is just my first day as a member!" I shut my eyes and was ready for anything but suddenly I heard the door burst open again and I opened my eyes a crack and saw two penguins, one a red penguin and the other a lime green penguing, who were dressed in suits and wore black shades. One of them held out a badge which said: EPF and looked hastily at the robber as he turned around

"Flippers in the air!" shouted the red agent. The robber dropped the money bag and scowled as the other agent walked towards the robber and put handcuffs on him

"You are arrested for stealing coins from other penguins!" the red agent put his badge away and picked up the money bag and went up to me

"Are you alright?" he asked. I gulped and nodded quickly. I looked behind him and saw the owner of the coffee shop pop his head up from the counter

"Is it over yet?" he asked. The green agent nodded and took the robber outside of the shop. I stared at the agent's shades and he took off his shades and smiled

"You're a new member aren't you? Well welcome to the world of the members. My name is Eclair. You may think it's a funny name but I am called Eclair because when I was a little penguin I used to eat so many eclairs." I nodded

"Let me guess. First day being a agent?" He fiddled with his tie in embarrassment

"I'm not that unexperienced am I? Close enough though, five days now. Ten days and I'll be able to go on missions. But for now I have to just catch robbers and make sure the island is safe from bad penguins." he replied. I blushed in embarrassment and shook my head

"Sorry." I said. He shook his head

"It's ok. Wanna add each other to our buddy lists? If you ever need help with your igloo, I can always help you with stuff. I also have some furniture that I don't need so if you want any you can always ask me." he said. I smiled gratefully

"Thank you so much! But it will take quite a while to find myself an igloo...There are so many out there." I said. He suddenly snapped his flippers

"I just remembered! There is a empty igloo beside mine. You can live there! I can show you it now if you want!" he said. I nodded with a grin

"Sure!"

We finally arrived at the empty igloo beside Eclair's and I couldn't take my eyes off Eclair's igloo. It was _huge_, it was the blue split level igloo and when I looked inside the window, there were _tons _ of stuff inside! Eclair smiled

"You like my igloo a lot don't you? You can stay at my place for a few days while we get some furniture and decorate your igloo." he said. I looked worridly at him

"But don't you have to go to work?" I asked. He nodded

"I do, but then I can always wait for a call from one of my colleagues then go." he replied. I nodded

"That's great! Let's go inside. Since it's only the basic igloo, I guess my igloo will have to be small for now." I said. Eclair pointed towards his house

"Why don't we go inside my house and look in the storage? Like I said before: I have some furniture that I don't want anymore that you can take. You can choose any of them you like." he said. I smiled and nodded.

Both of us went back to us igloo and he opened the door with a key and locked it behind him after I went in. My eyes widened, _It looks even better in the inside than what it looks like through the window!_, I said to myself. I felt Eclair smile

"I know it's a bit too flashy and disco-ey. But I just like bright things and I _love _going to and having parties." he explained. I nodded. There was a large disco ball hanging down from the ceiling above us and the floor was a flashing disco flooring. The seats looked terribly comfy and I couldn't resist but throw myself onto the sofa and I bounced up and down by force. Eclair laughed

"Like my orange inflatable sofa?" he asked. I nodded and closed my eyes

"Oh god. I never felt much more comfortable in my whole life." I heard Eclair say something but it was all muffled up and before I knew it. I got into a deep sleep.

My eyes opened slowly and I was staring up at a plain ceiling and I was lying down on something soft but quite hard at the same time. I sat up and saw that I was covered in a sheet of snow and I was lying down on two pink sofas. I got up and saw that my bag was next to a entrance made out of snow. I looked around the room and it was just the bed, my bag, a purple bean bag that sat at the other side of the room. The bed was placed at the corner of the room and so was the bean bag. I went outside the room and looked around. I went inside this room at the opposite side which was obviously Eclair's room but he wasn't there. I went downstairs and saw Eclair in the kitchen

"You finally woke up! Great! I didn't want to wake you up so I brought you inside the room you can sleep in for now and I ordered some pizza. You're lucky the pizza just got here! We can always decorate your igloo tomorrow because it's late right now. It's eight in the night." he said. I sighed

"Sorry about that. And thanks." I replied and helped myself with some pizza.

**I know it's a bit boring but please review!**


	2. Day 2

Day 2

The next day, I woke up with a big yawn. I had a wonderful sleep. I went downstairs and sat down on the sofa and turned on the TV. I heard some footsteps coming from the kitchen and turned around and saw Eclair with two plates that had pancakes on them with honey syrup

"After breakfast. You wanna get started with the decorations in your igloo? Then for lunch I was thinking we could to the ice rink and get something to eat there." he suggested. I nodded

"Ok sure."

So after breakfast we spent pretty much the whole morning from nine to one, decorating my igloo. And so now it was finished and I could sleep inside here tonight. I had unpacked all my stuff and put my things inside the cupboards. I changed my clothes but kept the wig I wore yesterday on and I wore a orange and white striped hoodie and a pair of neon pink high tops. Eclair wore a wig called the tuft and a orange pufflemania jacket and a pair of red light up shoes. Both of us brought along our pouches filled with money and walked all the way to the ice rink. We bought some corn dogs for ourselves and took a seat in the bleachers. We saw girls ice skating around the rink and some boys playing ice hockey at the same time and they made sure they didn't hit any of the girls. Suddenly, I saw Eclair's eyes widened and he suddenly gave me his corn dog and he ran down the bleachers and I saw him meet up with a girl who was a peach coloured penguin wearing the vibrant and the purple figure skating dress and a pair of figure skates. Eclair was chatting with her and at some point, he pointed at me and I got really confused. After a while, he brought her up to the bleachers and she stood in front of me while I sat down

"Who is she, Eclair?" I asked

"She's a neighbour that lives across my igloo. She's really nice! She always helps me with things. And I figured that since we are all neighbours and friends now, we should spend time to get to know each other." he replied

The penguin held out a flipper

"Nice to meet you. My name is Snowy." she said. I smiled and shook her flipper

"You too! My name is Icy." Both of us smiled and Eclair watched both of us as we continuously shook each other's hands. Eclair looked around then finally snapped his flipper between us and we flinched

"Anyways...You both want to hang out in my igloo tonight? We can have a party!" he said. Me and Snowy exchanged glances and nodded

"That sounds great!" she said.

We pretty much spent the rest of the day at Eclair's house, chatting and eating and watching tv. It was finally six in the evening and Eclair ordered some pizza on the phone

"It's surprising that you didn't have any missions or things that you have to do today in the EPF, Eclair." I said. He nodded

"Yeah, I'm surprised too." Snowy changed the channel while we were talking and a ice hockey match came up

"Ooh! Ice Hockey! Go blue!" screamed Snowy and she started cheering. I smiled awkwardly and just watched the hockey match with her.

Eclair heard the doorbell ring and he went to the door to collect the pizza and pay for it. Then he placed it down onto the table in front of us and opened it up

"Mm...Smells delicious! Eat up everyone!" he said. I grabbed a slice of pizza and gobbled it up in seconds. Me and Snowy were so into this hockey game that we didn't even blink or take our eyes off the screen. We watched as a blue team member scored and the referee blew the whistle

"Game over! Blue team wins! Congratulations!" Snowy and I jumped up to our feet and we screamed loudly and happily

"Yes! They won!" I yelled. Eclair shrunk back in the sofa

"You guys frighten me..." he murmured. But me and Snowy were too happy and loud to even listen to him complaining about the voice level in this igloo now.

**Short chapter I know but please review!**


	3. Day 3

I woke up in my new igloo. I had such a wonderful sleep after yesterday's 'Totally mad' party that I don't even remember how I we even ended the party. I got up and went to my clothes hanger and picked out an outfit to wear today. I picked out my pink polka-dot dress and put it on along with my wig. I just loved my wig so much that I don't even want to change it. I got out of my room and went to cook something for myself. Eclair had given me some ingredients for my kitchen yesterday so I could cook something for myself. I found a packet of pasta in one of the cupboards and I decided that I should just eat half of it since it was a very big packet. When I finished cooking I ate it and washed the dish when I was done and decided to head out. I saw Eclair outside his house, looking inside the mailbox, he was wearing the same wig as yesterday and today he wore the blue club penguin hoodie along with some red sneakers. He took a postcard and grinned evilly, I squinted and I could just make out the words: 'Party at my igloo!' I went up to him and when he noticed I was here, he quickly hid the postcard behind him and wiped the grin off his face

"H-Hi, Icy!" he stammered. I rolled my eyes and snatched the postcard from him, he tried to grab it away from me but I was too fast for him and he sighed and let me read it

"Party at my igloo...from...Daxton?" I looked up at him and he blushed in embarrassment. He was about to protest when I heard a door open from the opposite side of Eclair's igloo. I saw Snowy exit her 'Pink Ice Palace' igloo; wearing her long johns and a stocking cap. She yawned and looked at both of us

"Well good morning...What you guys talking about?" she walked over to us and I gave her the postcard and folded my flippers and I saw Eclair in the corner of my eye shrink back in embarrassment

"A party? Can we go too?" she asked. Eclair gulped and snatched the postcard back

"Y-You'll have to ask Daxton yourself..." he replied softly

"You've been hiding this from us haven't you? You must have got this yesterday morning but didn't want to tell any of us because after what me and Snowy did last night! Which was scream and dance around!" Eclair winced

"Sometimes you have to think about how your friends would feel also, Eclair! You know what! We don't care about your stupid party. Me and Snowy will just hang out together. _Alone_." I grabbed Snowy by the flipper and dragged her back to her igloo. Eclair shouted after us but we ignored him and just went inside Snowy's igloo without another word.

We were in Snowy's igloo and it was absolutely warm in her igloo and it looked really majestic. I was sitting on a sofa in front of a table and Snowy sat at the opposite side and was pouring some hot chocolate into a cup for me. I covered my face with my flippers and sobbed, "Calm down Icy. Here, have some hot cocoa." she said. I sniffed and reached out for the cup and drank it

"Thank you Snowy, you're a good friend." I mumbled. She smiled and poured some hot chocolate for herself and drank it. Snowy raised a flipper to her beak and looked down at her watch and her eyes widened

"Oh no! I'm going to be late! I have a ice skating competition and I have to be there in 15 minutes! Please come with me Icy!" she screamed. I quickly nodded and wiped a tear off my face. Snowy quickly ran to her room and a minute later she came outside wearing the same outfit she wore yesterday but without the figure skates. She held her figure skates in her flippers and she quickly grabbed her flower messenger bag and put her figure skates inside as she ran to the door and I followed her.

We quickly ran to the ice rink and when we got there, the competition was about to start. About 6 other ice skaters were there and practicing in the ice rink. Snowy put on her figure skates then asked me to take care of her bag so I took it from her and went to the bleachers while she entered the ice rink to begin.

"Welcome penguins! To the annual yearly ice skating competition! For those who have never seen this before, this competition is to determine the best ice skater this year! The winner gets an 60% off coupon for the pizza parlour _and _three thousand five hundred coins! Not only that, their name will be published as the main story in the weekly newspaper!" said the host who was a red penguin in a tuxedo and holding a microphone. He pointed with his flippers to the judges table

"Here are the judges-as always. From left to right, we have: Dolly, Molly and Sally! The ice skating triplet champions!" he looked back at everyone with a big smile

"So as always, we will call out everyone of you one at a time and you will perform to us. Then the judges will jot down their scores on a piece of paper and will total it up in the end. The person with the highest score wins! Now before we start, as a reminder, last year's champion was Alice with a total score of ninety-four! And she had actually broken the record! Can one of you break the record for this year? Time to find out! Ok so first up...We have...Snowy!" I gasped, _Snowy!_, I nearly screamed her name out. I stood up on the bleachers and shouted her name

"Snowy! Good luck!" I saw her turn around and wave to me and I gave her a thumbs up. She stepped onto the rink and then began her performance. My eyes widened, her moves were so graceful and swift. When she was about to finish, she jumped up and did a massive spin in the air and finished the performance by landing on one foot and doing a arabesque then standing with her two feet on the ground and making a 'Y' shape with her body. I stood up and clapped frantically and started cheering. She bowed and quickly got off the rink.

The other performances were great also and when the last penguin finished, the host started speaking

"Ok we have the results! And the winner, for the annual ice skating competition is..." I squeezed my flippers together, _Please be Snowy! Please be-_

"Snowy!" I jumped up and screamed and I saw the judges walk to Snowy and she jumped up and down on her figure skates happily. The judges handed her a trophy that had the three thousand five hundred coins inside along with the coupon

"Congratulations Snowy! And to bring more good news, Snowy finished with a _massive _amount of points which is _ninety-five _points! Snowy has broken the record!" I screamed even more and I grabbed our stuff and ran to her and gave her a big hug

"Oh my god! Congratulations Snowy!" I yelled above the cheering. Snowy wiped a tear off her face

"Thank you!"


End file.
